


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by lesbianphrodite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (a little bit at the end) - Freeform, (but it's just referenced), Alternate Universe - True Blood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Styles, Blood Drinking, Consensual Mind Control, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Harry doesn't understand how one-night-stands are supposed to work, Human Harry, Little Spoon Harry, Louis is a bit pessimistic but still fun, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spooning, Sub Harry, Vampire Bites, Vampire Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianphrodite/pseuds/lesbianphrodite
Summary: Harry goes to his favorite pub with the intention to drink and feel bad for himself after a terrible break-up. Instead, he ends up hitting it off with a handsome vampire.





	I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this fic is actually seeing the light of day. I started writing this in 2014, when I first joined the fandom and mere _four years later_ I finally finished. Amazing!
> 
> For those of you who don't know anything about the True Blood universe, all you need to know is that vampires are "out" to humans and there's a drink made of synthetic blood, called Tru Blood. Also yes, they do need to use a condoms, because there are STDs transmitted between humans and vampires. 
> 
> The title is from the True Blood theme song: [Bad Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU) by Jace Everett

 

Harry entered the pun and was immediately hit by the smell of booze and sugar. He headed straight for the counter, sitting on one of the stools with a dull thud. It was quiet today.

“Hey, mate,” Zayn, the dark haired bartender, said without looking at him. “ _Owww_ , what happened?” He asked seeing Harry’s frown.

“Life happened.” Harry sighed, crossing his arms on the counter and pushing his head on the. “Breakups happened.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“I’d rather just get a beer. In fact, d’you know what? I’m buying you one, too.”

“Can’t, H. I’m on the job.” He shook his head.

“It’s just one beer, Zayn, c’mon! Actually, I’m buying for everyone sitting at the bar!” Harry said, then looked around. 

There was actually only one other person sitting at the bar. It was a guy, maybe a little shorter than Harry himself, dressed in tight jeans cropped at the end, a white t-shirt, and a jean jacket. He seemed to have a bit of a mullet with his fringe flopped to the side just a bit and he looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days.

“That okay with you?” Harry turned to the stranger.

“It’s fine, mate. Only beer’s not really my drink,” the guy smirked. His voice was a bit high, but really nice to listen to at the same time.

“Something harder then?” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, something a _bit_ harder!” He chuckled. There was a crackling sound and two sharp fangs popped in place of the man’s canine teeth.

“Oh,” Harry wasn’t sure how to respond - he’d never met a vampire before. He stood up for their rights a few years ago when they came out of the coffin, but he’d never actually _talked_ to one.

“So I guess… blood, then? Which is your favorite?”

The guy retracted his fangs. “My favorite?” He raised an eyebrow, his eyes gleaming with humor. “ _Human,”_ he said, licking his lips. “But B- works fine.”

“Well, umm… can you get him that?” Harry turned to Zayn.

“Sure,” Zayn shrugged, walking behind the pub to get a Tru Blood from the fridge.

Harry just shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say now. 

His new companion just smirked in his direction. “You’ve never met a vampire before, have you?”

“N-no, not really,” Harry admitted, deciding there was no point in lying. Hell, vampires could hear human heartbeat, so the guy would probably know anyway. “I’ve only seen them - um _you_ , I guess, on TV.”

The stranger laughed and moved to sit only one stool away from Harry. “I’m Louis, it’s nice to meet you.” He extended his small hand to Harry.

“Harry.” Harry shook his hand.

“Here ya go, mate!” Zayn showed up with Louis’s bottle of blood.

“Thanks, pumpkin.” Louis smiled and winked at Zayn, who just laughed, shook his head, and headed over to his newest client. “Well, cheers!” He raised his bottle to Harry and took a swig. Harry followed his example.

“So… do you come here often?” Harry asked.

“First time, mate. I usually prefer a bit of a different… _environment_. You know, vampire pubs. But I wasn’t in the mood today. And I just found out that this place is near my flat. What about you?”

“Yeah, all the time. It’s nice and quiet, and I’m used to it.”

“Nice. So… what was that about life happening that you mentioned?”

For some reason Harry felt like actually talking this time. It was weird the effect vampires had on you, even when they weren’t using their mind-control powers.

“Just a… a real tough break up. Technically, I guess we were separated for a while, but she came to get her stuff from my flat today and it just… it made the breakup feel real, you know? To be quite honest with you, I came here looking for a distraction.” Harry took another swig from his beer.

“Yeah? I know all about thistype of distractions.” Louis chuckled. “So?” He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“What?”

“Have you decided which distraction you want?”

“Nah. Been talkin’ to you all this time, mate.”

“True.” Louis laughed. Then he spun on his stool, so he’d be facing the inside of the pub. His elbows were still propped on the bar as he continued sipping from his bottle again, nonchalantly. “So pick one. C’mon, I’ll help out.”

Harry spun around too, his knee bumped against Louis’, which made him feel a pull deep in his stomach. When he looked up, he noticed just how perfect Louis’ cheekbones were - sharp enough to cut glass, honestly. His scruffy beard really suited his face. For a second, Harry thought about how it would feel against his thighs. It’d been over two years since he’d last been with a guy, and certainly never a vampire.

“So, which one do you like?” Louis asked nodding in the direction of the women in the pub.

“Err, I don’t know really,” Harry scanned the pub. “The blonde one, at the table by the wall? The one in the red shirt? What do you think?”

“She’s cute, I guess.” Louis shrugged nonchalantly and took another sip, putting one foot on top of the other. “Not really my type.”

“Who is?” Harry asked curiously, turning to Louis.

Louis leaned his head back, eyeing Zayn, then smirked at Harry.

“ _Oh_!” Harry said, once again at loss for words. 

“D’you know him?” Louis asked.

“Zayn? Yeah, I do, he’s a friend.”

“Is he straight?”

“No. But he _is_ taken.”

“I figured. It had to be one or the other.” Louis sighed. “Still real nice to look at, though.”

Harry felt an unexpected jolt in his stomach and turned his head around to take another look at Zayn. He hadn’t really thought of Zayn that way, because he was Zayn, and he’d been taken since the moment Harry met him, but now that he was looking, he could see what Louis meant. Zayn did have that greek god thing going on - his features and his body were sculptured almost to perfection, and with his black hair, olive skin and big hazel eyes, he was eye candy for people of all genders.

_Still, maybe he’s a little_ ** _too_** _pretty!,_ Harry thought, turning back around. Louis was more… ruggedly handsome. He also had that soft masculinity thing going on, and pretty curves that Harry could see even while Louis was sitting.

“So?” Louis asked.

“What?” Harry was confused. Did he miss a part of the conversation while staring? God, what the hell was _wrong_ with him? He’d heard about the nearly irresistible sex-appeal of vampires of course, but this was kind of ridiculous. 

“Do you agree? About Zayn?”

“Yeah, I can see it.”

“Oh, you can?” Louis raised his eyebrows at him.

Harry felt his cheeks warming up.

“Relax, I’m just teasing.” Louis chuckled, patting Harry’s shoulder. Harry shuddered, then relaxed into the touch “Do you want to go over there?” Louis eyed the woman Harry pointed out before.

“She’s with a friend, I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“I can help with that,” Louis suggested, looking at Harry.

“Yeah - it’s… it’s just weird, I don’t even know her.”

“That’s kind of the point though, isn’t it?”

“Right. Yeah, you’re right.”

Louis laughed. “Just relax, Harry. If you want you can tell me more about what you like. What’s your type? Blondes or brunettes?”

“I don’t really care about hair colour.”

“Then what?”

“Er, I don’t know. Personality?”

“I think you are missing the point of a one-night-stand, mate.” Louis laughed. “You’re not going to get to know her _personality_ , if you’re just fucking.”

“No, I guess not.” Harry sighed again.

“You haven’t had a one-night-stand before, have you?” Louis asked, putting his right foot over his knee. Harry stared, fascinated by how his jeans hugged his hips perfectly.

“No, I haven’t.” He admitted. “Have you?”

“Oh, yeah. When I was younger I was a big romantic, but life has a way of beating that out of you. Not everyone wants to stick around in the morning. Sometimes people just want to try it with a vampire, because they’ve heard it’s fun. I’ve had my fair share of _fun_ as well.”

Harry thought Louis didn’t sound like he thought it was fun at all, but he kept that to himself.

“Ok, fine.” Louis smiled and Harry was glad to see it - he had one of the most bright smiles he knew. “Not hair. What about boobs? Small, big?”

“Medium,” Harry shrugged. “Just a handful of boobs, that would be perfect.”

“Well, you _do_ have pretty big hands,” Louis eyed Harry’s hands, which were wrapped around his beer glass, his eyes still gleaming.

_Wait, is he flirting?_ , Harry thought. “Unlike yours.” He pointed out.

Louis laughed. “In my experience, guys tend to appreciate that.”

They... oh. _Oh!_ Harry couldn’t help but imagine how Louis’ small hand would feel around his cock. He was pretty big, and in Louis’ small hand he would look even bigger.

_Oh, for fuck’s sake! How can this guy have that effect on me?_ Could all vampires do that? Or was it just this particular vampire?

“God, you’re still so tense. Are you sure you’re even cut out for one-night stands?,” Louis said and put his hand over Harry’s thigh. The touch made the hairs on Harry’s neck rise and suddenly his pants felt tighter around his crotch. 

_What_? How could that even happen? Did Louis glamour him or something? Can you even glamour someone to get turned on? Actually, wouldn’t the fact that Harry was wondering about it mean that he still had control over his mind?

“Vampires can glamour people, right?” Harry suddenly blurted out.

“Yeaaah...” Louis said, removing his hand from Harry’s leg and taking another sip of his Tru Blood, but prompting Harry to continue talking.

“Can you glamour someone to… uh, like you and want to sleep with you? To be attracted to you?”

“To want to sleep with me - yes, but that’s… you know, _rape_. To like me and be attracted to me - no. I mean, I can glamour them to not be afraid of me, or think I’m nice person, but a genuine feeling of fondness, love, or even lust - no. And either way, I don’t like using glamour. I don’t think it’s fair that I have the power to take someone’s free will away.”

“But you _have_ done it, haven’t you? Glamour people? Not-not to sleep with you, I mean. Just in general.”

“Yes. Sometimes you have to do things you don’t like. What’s bringing that about?”

“If… if I ask you to glamour me, would you do it?”

“Well, I guess if you _ask_ me, that would be different. Still, it depends why you want me to glamour you. I won’t glamour memories away, for example.”

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s way more simple.”

“What?”

“Ummm, ok, how do I phrase this… Maybe… you can glamour me to have more courage. To ask whoever I really want to ask out. But put it just like that, okay?”

“Are you sure about this?” Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes. I… I don’t think I can do this without it.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t do it at all, should you?”

“If you glamour me and I really don’t want to have a one-night-stand, then I’ll just go home right?”

“Well, if I say it the right way, I guess.”

“Okay, then do that!”

“Alright,” Louis pursed his lips. “Look at me.” 

Harry did. His eyes really were gorgeous, so blue. Suddenly he felt just a little drowsy and lost, but also very calm. He heard Louis’s voice. “Harry, tonight I want you to really think about what you want to do. Ask for everything you want, whether it’s fucking some stranger or going home and taking a bubble bath. Will you do that?”

“Okay,” Harry found himself saying, a part of him knowing he’ll do just what Louis told him to. “I’ll ask for whatever I want.”

“Good boy.” Louis smiled and blinked. The room came into focus again. Harry’s limbs felt strangely heavy.

“So?” Louis asked, with another quirk of his eyebrow. “How do you feel?”

Harry shrugged. “It’s a bit strange. I know you glamoured me, but I don’t feel any different.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point. Well? Are you going to talk to that blonde now?”

“No,” Harry shrugged and then tilted his glass to chug his beer. When he was finished he wiped his mouth and turned to Louis. “How far away is your flat again?”

“Fifteen minutes more or less by car, or if I use my super-speed.”

“Then unless you plan on carrying me, I suggest you call a cab.”

Louis grinned. “So it really worked then, huh?”

“Guess so.” Harry shrugged.

“Glamouring made you a cocky bastard. What makes you think I want you too?”

Harry didn’t even need to think about that. “How long has it been since you’vehad real blood? Human blood, I mean?”

Louis features changed completely, his smile replaced by a different expression. Lust, want.

“Pay the bill,” he said. “I’ll call us a cab.”

***

Louis didn’t expect anything to happen in the cab; but then Harry touched his knee against his.

“What?” Louis turned to look him. Harry was biting his lip, looking at Louis hungrily.

“Kiss me?” Harry almost whispered.

“We’re in the cab, Harry, can’t you wait a few more minutes?”

“Hey, don’t blame me, you glamoured me to ask for anything I want. And I want you to kiss me. _Now!_ ”

“Oh, _fuck it!_ ” Louis shook his head, and within a part of the second, his mouth was on Harry’s. Louis kissed him hard, urgent, forcing Harry to open up, pulling on his curls and making Harry tilt his head back. 

“I’ve never kissed someone with scruff before. It’s kinda rough,” Harry said, stroking over Louis’ cheek.

“Have you been with a guy before?”

“Yeah, but back when I was eighteen. There weren’t many of us that had scruffy faces back then.”

“Would you prefer clean shaven?”

“No, I like it. This is… different than what I’m used to. But in a really good way, I promise.”

He put a hand on Harry’s hip and in a few seconds Harry had already climbed in his lap. 

Louis moved to kissing his neck, but he couldn’t not notice the way Harry was panting, already fully hard. Louis kept his hand at the back of Harry’s neck, could feel the hairs on his skin prickling. Harry was trying to grind against Louis crotch, so Louis had to keep his arm against his waist to restrain him using super-strength. Unfortunately that only seemed to turn Harry on even more.

“I’ve never… never been with someone who was stronger than me. _Fuck!_ ” He panted against Louis’ ear while he was kissing him along his neck and shoulder. Louis could feel the blood pulsing in the veins of Harry’s neck. He could hear the heavy, healthy flow and inhale the delicious scent. He ran his fangs along the skin without piercing it, feeling the small hairs prickling underneath.

“You can… you can bite me now. If you want to,” Harry whispered.

It took all of Louis’ self-control not to do just that. It was a good idea to drink that Tru Blood after all. “We’re still in the cab, love. When we get to my place.”

“I want… want to feel you so bad. Inside me. I don’t even care if it’s your fangs or your cock.”

Louis stroked Harry’s neck with his thumb, smiling. “ =You can have both. Everything you want, promise. Just… have a little patience, okay?” Louis tugged on a curl causing Harry to whimper. Then he when back to planting small, soothing kisses along his shoulder.

“Everything?! You don’t… don’t even know what I c-can ask for,” Harry said in between pants.

“I’ve lived for over a hundred years, H. I don’t think there’s much you can surprise me with.”

“ _Touch me!_ ” Harry whimpered again a little too loud this time causing the taxi driver to cough uncomfortably. Louis had to remember to give him a large tip. The worst part was that Harry just giggled against his ear like he knew he was being bad, but he didn’t care.

“Naughty,” Louis said, pulling on another curl, making Harry pant harder. “Very, very naughty. And I thought you’d be a good boy.”

“Will you punish me?” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear again.

“Maybe I should,” Louis said against Harry’s neck. _Fuck_ , his skin was so smooth and so fair, he could almost see the blood underneath.

“I’m so hard, Louis.” Harry panted against his ear. And hell - it’s not like Louis needed to be told. He could feel Harry’s erection pressed against his stomach, the smell of sex hormones in the air. Fucking human boys! “Do whatever you want to me. Just-just want you to touch me, _ughh_ … aren’t we there yet? I n-need you, _fuck_!”

“Here’s fine.” Louis called out to the driver when they reached his building. He handed him a couple of bills without thinking, and told him to keep the change - it was too hard to focus on anything else with a beautiful boy smelling so hot and tasty in his lap. 

Then he was manhandling Harry outside of the car, still maintaining the self-control not to turn them over and bite him while they both got off against one another.

“Ground floor,” he said, pulling Harry by the hand. Somehow he managed to get them inside and close the door behind them. Once that was done, Louis pressed Harry against the nearest wall in a speedy vampire move and kept kissing him for another minute. 

“Please!” Harry begged, desperately. _“Touch me!”_ He held Louis’s wrist and Louis let him guide it to the bulge in his pants, and place it over Harry’s crotch. He palmed Harry through it and - fucking hell, he was _big_. Not that Louis didn’t know, he had felt him against his stomach through the entire ride, but this under his hand? This was different. Better. He could feel the shape of it too and _fuck_ , how did he even get so lucky?

Louis interrupted the kiss without removing his hand from Harry’s crotch to look at him.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” he said running a finger along Harry’s perfect long neck and down his shoulder. “You smell _so_ good! Aroused. Tasty.” He looked up at Harry, who was staring back. 

“What?” Louis prompted.

“You talk too much. Just bite me already!”

“We’re going to need a safe word. How about red? Do you know the stoplight system? It’s a little boring, but it’s useful.”

“Yep, I know it. Bite my fucking neck, please!”

Louis leaned in, inhaling the boy’s scent, then bared his fangs, pierced the skin on Harry’s neck and sucked in. It was _heavenly!_ Harry’s blood was fresh, warm, rich and most definitely _real_. He tasted of youth, and life, and promise, and _need_ , and not of the sterile, synthetic stuff. Louis pressed his mouth harder against his neck, not wanting to waste even a drop.

Harry moaned obscenely and spread his legs pressing his erection against Louis and holding on tightly, because yeah, _of course_ he was getting off on this as much as Louis was. _Of course,_ he had a pain kink - it’s not as if he was perfect already!

Without releasing his neck, Louis pulled Harry down with him by tugging on his hair (which only made Harry moan harder), and picked him up, with hands under his knees. Harry immediately wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, arms around his neck.

“ _Oh, so good!_ ” he moaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Louis stopped, licking Harry’s neck to soothe the pain. “Fuck, you’re amazing! How sensitive are you?”

“I’m-” Harry gasped.

“Shh, that’s okay, love. I’ll take care of you.” Louis hushed, then kissed Harry again, Harry’s blood still on his lips. “Let’s go downstairs. I want to play with you. Bite you some more.”

“Downstairs?” Harry seemed confused.

“That’s where my bedroom is, love,” Louis smiled.

“Oh. Right. Vampire. No sun.” Harry nodded. “ _Take me!_ ”

“Would you rather walk?” Louis asked. Harry just buried his head in Louis’s shoulder shaking it slightly. 

“Alright,” Louis whispered to him and sped downstairs. Before Harry knew it, Louis was throwing him on the bed and crawling between his legs.

“How did we… Louis?” He looked around confused, but ended up staring Louis straight in the eyes. Louis loved how attentive he was.

He didn’t answer - not that Harry actually needed an answer - just immediately went back to sucking on the boy’s neck. He licked up the thin trail leaking from his neck to the sheets.

Harry moaned obscenely again and grabbed at Louis back, trying to pull him down. Of course, Louis was much stronger, but he gave in when he realised what his boy was trying to do. He lay on top of him so their crotches were now pressed together. Harry was moving his hips in an attempt to get some friction on his impossibly hard cock.

After a couple of minutes Louis pulled away from Harry’s neck, wiping his mouth before Harry saw his face, as not to accidentally scare him. The moment Harry’s neck lost contact, he stopped moving his hips on his own accord. Louis wasn’t sure what that was about, but he liked the way Harry almost instinctively knew how to behave.

“Does it hurt, H?”

”H-hurts, but it’s good. I like it, _please_ …”

“That’s enough for now, love. I don’t plan on killing you.”

“Later some more?” Harry asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

“Later some more,” Louis agreed gently, running his thumb along Harry’s jaw. “Let me help,” he pressed his thumb against the fang, piercing it until he drew blood.

“I-I don’t want to be a vampire!” Harry shook his head.

“That’s okay, babe. You won’t be.” 

Louis stroked his head looking at his boy gently. “This is just for your neck. So you won’t be in pain, and your blood won’t go to waste.” Louis pressed his thumb against the bite marks in Harry’s neck and rubbed gently until the holes disappeared. He then went back to licking the remaining streak.

“ _Louis_?” Harry asked confused. “What happened?”

“I just healed you, H, don’t worry about it. What do you wanna do now?”

“I, I want…” Harry gasped. It seemed that was too foggy to think.

“You’re so hard,” Louis said, sitting up on his haunches. “Maybe you want me to touch you, yeah?” He ghosted his hand over Harry’s tight jeans that left very little to the imagination. He saw a little wet spot starting to appear. Harry moaned again, digging his heels in the bed.

“Barely touched you, love.”

“Oh, please! Take them off - too tight!”

“Yeah, I think I will,” Louis kissed Harry’s jaw and moving to take off the jeans pulling them along with Harry’s pants, until he was fully naked on his bed. His huge cock sprang up, a bit of precum smeared on it.

First thing Louis did was to reach out and pinch one of Harry’s very hard nipples, which enticed a new moan from him.

“Please, I-I want to see!” Harry begged, keeping his arms next to his body, not touching himself. He was being _so_ good!

It took Louis a second to decipher what Harry meant. Then he took his shirt off faster than Harry’s eyes could process. He pinched his own nipples, teasing them to hardness.

“Take your jeans off too, please.”

“Not yet.”

Harry whined again, but didn’t argue. Louis just continued teasing his own nipples, making a little more sounds than he usually would just for Harry’s benefit. Finally Harry reached to touch his painfully hard cock, but Louis slapped his hand away.

“Did I say you could?”

Harry whined, practically crying in frustration.

“Ask me.” Louis said gently.

“Please, _please,_ touch me! I can’t, need… please!”

“It’s okay, love. ‘M gonna make you feel good,” Louis leaned in to kiss his boy again. When he stood up again, he gingerly wrapped his hand around Harry’s base, causing Harry to writhe because of course he was so damn sensitive. When he gripped tighter, Harry almost tried to pull away, but he relaxed immediately.

“Good boy! Doing so well for me,” Louis said gently, encouragingly, as he started moving it up and down along his length.

“Feels so,” Harry whispered breathless. “More, _please_!”

Louis moved all the way up moving his thumb along the split, smearing the still dripping precum there. “You have such a pretty cock, Harry. Haven’t seen a cock as lovely as yours in _so_ long.”

Harry moaned. Louis reached his other hand to gently massage his boy’s balls, causing him to spread his legs even wider and tear up in happiness.

“I’m close, so close! Please don’t stop! I can’t… please, I want to come so badly!””

“Not gonna stop, baby. You’ve been such a good boy, you deserve it,” Louis leaned in to kiss Harry on the top of his happy trail. “It’s okay, you can come now,” he drew his hand over Harry’s cock again, cupping the head and the boy shuddered coming in hot white streaks, all over Louis’ arm and his own stomach. Louis continued milking him through the orgasm until he was done shuddering.

“Thank you!” Harry laid back breathless for a few moments enjoying the best orgasm he’s had in a long while.“Please don’t stop playing with me.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Louis winked. “I bet I can make you come at least three more times tonight. How’s that sound?”

Harry was already nodding eagerly. “Yes, please! I want that.”

“Lie on your back,” Louis commanded and Harry did. He was soft and breathless, but so eager and Louis loved it.

“Can you stay still?”

Harry nodded, his eyes closed.

“Use your words, love.”

“Yes, I’ll try. I’ll be good.”

“You move and I stop, are we clear?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded again. His eyes were still closed but he looked more attentive this time.

Louis slid along the bed so his head was between Harry’s legs, which he pulled apart forcefully, revealing his hole. He was perfectly smooth there, not that Louis expected anything less.

“Pretty,” Louis commented and he could almost feel Harry keen at that.

He almost wanted to just go for it, give him a sure lick and watch the boy shudder and get hard just from Louis’ relentless tongue, but Harry seemed to respond more to teasing and pain before pleasure, so Louis pointed his attention to his milky thighs instead, startingwith small kisses first, which quickly turned to smooches until he was sucking a bruise right there, and Harry was sucking in a hard breath in response. Louis wasn’t planning on doing on anything a human wouldn’t, until:

“Bite me!” Harry gasped. “There, please.”

Louis bit lightly, pressing his teeth against Harry’s skin without breaking it. 

“No, not like that, properly. Please!” Harry whined.

“You sure, love? It’ll hurt a lot. Loads of tender blood vessels.”

“Yes, I want it there. Want it to hurt. Bite me, _please_!”

“Remember the safe word?”

“Yes, yes, please, bite me _now_!”

“Well, if you’re sure…” Louis said, and two seconds later his teeth sunk into Harry’s thigh. Harry pushed his hips off the bed, which Louis decided not to reprimand him for despite previous instructions. He sucked in the blood which was even richer than just a minute ago, now filed with endorphins because of the recent orgasm. Blood after an orgasm was Louis’ favorite.

He also felt Harry’s cock jumping to life again. _Fucking human boys with a pain kink!_

Louis had to force himself to stop after too short, enticing such painful cry from Harry, he almost went back to sucking on his thigh, just to appease him, and hear the ragged breaths and the little cries that were a mixture of pleasure and pain. But he knew better. He pierced his thumb again, rubbing a drop of blood on the puncture wounds to close them.

“No, please, more! Please, don’t stop!”

“Can’t love, ’s not good for you.”

“No, _more_! I can take it, need more!”

“H, if I drink too much I’ll hurt you. I bet you are already feeling a little woozy.”

“Um,…” Harry paused and tried to raise his head, just to lie back down immediately.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. It’s okay, you’ll like this better, promise.” He grabbed a pillow and forced Harry’s hips up, putting it under his arse. 

“Keep still, okay?”

The boy nodded and Louis positioned himself accordingly, speeding Harry’s cheeks. He smelled very clean and fresh and Louis licked along his hole, feeling another shiver, but a conscious effort to stay still. He gingerly poked his tongue in, feeling Harry’s walls puckering around him.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry moaned trying hard not to arch his back.

Louis kept his tongue in this shape fucking into Harry a bit until he loosened around him and was breathing heavily. Then he flattened his tongue to try and find the right spot. Harry’s hips jerked in response.

Louis retracted immediately, making Harry whine in protest. He nibbled on his thigh as punishment, making Harry to take another ragged breath, in a vain hope that he’ll be bitten again.

“This won’t work as a punishment love, you like that too much.” Louis mused, kissing Harry’s thighs gingerly to calm his protests. “Do you think you can come just from this? No touching your cock, just me eating you out?”

Harry nodded vigorously again. “I think I… I might.”

“Good boy. You can play with your nipples, or anything you want, but only if you keep away from your cock.”

“Can… can you bite me again? No blood!” He was quick to add, seeing Louis scowl. “Just like… do the thing where you nibble on me?”

“Yeah, that’s alright. I can do that,” Louis added going to bite Harry’s pelvis, than his hipbone, then his stomach and even along his nipples. By the time he dipped his tongue in him again, Harry was fully hard and writhing under him.

“Please Louis, it’s _so_ hard not to move!”

“You’re gonna have to try, H,” Louis said licking in more vigorously than before. To his credit, Harry was trying his hardest, although he didn’t quite succeed. Louis wouldn’t relent until the boy had come over his stomach the second time.

Harry was absolutely spent after, but Louis hadn’t even taken off his jeans and he didn’t plan on stopping until Harry had come four times.

“Colour?” he asked, stroking Harry’s face.

“Green,” Harry said quickly. “I have two more, right?”

“That’s right.” Louis nodded.

“Will you fuck me?”

“If you’re good, I will.” He promised. “Fingers next, yeah?”

“Can I touch myself?”

“We’ll see.”

“Can I touch _you?_ ”

“Naughty,” Louis smirked. “Naughty boy. I think I _will_ punish you after all.”

“Yeah?” Harry was breathing heavily.

Louis drew a finger over Harry’s six pack. “How do you feel about being blindfolded and tied up?”

“I…” Harry bit his lip.

“It’s okay if this is red. We don’t know each other that well, and I _am_ a vampire. I don’t expect you to trust me completely.”

“No, I… it’s okay. Green.”

“Are you sure? I won’t get mad if you say no.”

“If you were going to kill me, I’m pretty sure I couldn’t stop you even if I wasn’t tied up. And anyway, I’d rather die after some of the best orgasms of my life, so yeah. I’m sure.”

“I can do worse than kill you,” Louis scowled. “I mean I _won’t_ , but you don’t know that.”

Harry just shook his head. “Please, Louis, can you just tie me up already?”

Louis chuckled to himself. “Turn around then. I want you on your stomach. And don’t look.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said pleasantly, and did as he was told. Louis reached to grab a blindfold, some elastic tie, lube and a condom from the drawer next to his bed.

“Cross your hands and put them on the headboard,” he directed and Harry did. Louis tied him up, explaining that he was tying him hard enough not to move, but loose enough for him to get out of it, if needed. Next was the blindfold, which Louis slipped gently over Harry’s eyes.

“Colors?” he asked.

“Red, yellow, green,” Harry said obediently.

“If something goes wrong - no matter what, if you suddenly feel like you can’t breathe or anything whatsoever… _use_ them, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry nodded. “Now finger me, please!”

“Keep quiet, or I’ll spank you too.”

Harry shut up immediately, though Louis suspected he might actually enjoy a spanking. Louis drew his finger slowly down Harry’s back, to his crack, causing him to shudder. He placed it between his cheeks and pushed slightly against his hole, causing Harry to whimper. Finally Louis stopped teasing, got the lube and after spilling some on his fingers, he got his middle one inside Harry’s slightly loosened hole. Soon enough, he was able to add another one.

“Colour?”

“Green. _Please!_ ”

Louis turned his fingers and scissored them. By Harry’s excited moan he knew he had reached the spot. When he pressed against him, Harry ground his hips against the bed.

“That won’t do.” Louis said swatting his ass with his free hand lightly. Harry stopped.

“ _Louis!_ ” he whimpered.

“Colour?”

“Green, green. Do that again.”

“No. Don’t move or I’ll take my fingers out and leave you like this.”

“Oh no, _please!_ ” Harry whined. Louis could tell he was just getting hard again. “I’ll be good, promise.”

And he was. He did his best to stay still and only whimper quietly until Louis fingered him into another beautiful, but exhausting orgasm.

“So tired,” Harry complained quietly when Louis untied him and turned him gently around.

“Can you do one more? Would you like some water, love?”

“I still want you to fuck me. _Please!_ ”

Louis buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “ _Fuck!”_ He whispered. “I will, you silly boy. I’ve been so hard for over an hour, but you’re so damn pretty when you come, I can’t stop watching. Let me get you some water. It’ll only take a second.”

It took about a minute, but it was still fast enough that Harry barely felt the separation. He drank obediently then turned to Louis. 

“I wasn’t sure if you had any. Vampires don’t drink water, do they?”

“It’s tap water, silly. H, I don’t mean to sound rude, but I need to get off, like _now_. How would you like to get fucked?”

“Can we…? On my back. But…”

“Yes?”

“I want to touch you first.”

Louis bit his lip. “Yeah, yes. Okay.”

He took off his jeans and boxers and Harry wrapped his hand around him. Louis wasn’t as big as Harry, but he was a pretty decent size. Harry wrapped around him, moving up, then down at a medium pace, then rubbed his thumb against the head of Louis’s cock. Louis gasped in pleasure.

“You can use lube, if you want, since uh, I don’t uh, lubricate the way you do.”

“Do you lubricate with blood? Do you _cum_ blood?” Harry asked, half shocked, half amused.

“Not exactly. And let’s not get into vampire anatomy right now, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed and grabbed the lube from the stand, using it to slick up Louis’ cock.

Louis gasped as Harry’s hand slid over him all nice and wet and tight. “F-fuck,” he panted, his head bent down.

“Can I... Can I make you come like this?” He asked working over Louis’ cock, and rubbing at his head. “You’re so hard.”

“It’s a nice sentiment, H, but I think I’ll be too sensitive to fuck you after.”

“We could always... switch?” Harry suggested, trying to sound nonchalant, but Louis could smell another wave of arousal on him, just at the idea.

He thought about it. It _had_ been a while since the last time he got a good dick inside of him - and Harry’s definitely fit the bill. The idea was definitely alluring, but ultimately, he decided against it. He had a plan, and he wanted to stick to it.

“I thought you wanted to get fucked, what happened to that?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady, as Harry was still jerking him off.

“Will you even last long enough to fuck me?” Harry asked, slowing his hand, but tightening his grip around Louis’ shaft.

Louis gasped in pleasure again, then chuckled. “I’m a vampire, love. You don’t have to worry about my stamina. Do you feel like you’ve had enough prep, or do you want to work up to three fingers first?”

“Three please,” Harry nodded, but his hand was still moving over Louis’ length.

“Right, let’s go then.”

Harry groaned, but he did as Louis told him. Louis put on more lube on his fingers and pushed the first one inside Harry easily. His second finger met just the slightest bit of resistance, but ultimately he managed to get them both inside Harry’s hole to the knuckle. Harry moved his hips, trying to adjust to the feeling. Louis fucked his fingers in and out a few times, then he scissored and bent them, purposefully avoiding Harry’s prostate.

Harry whined unhappily. “Please!” he begged. “I want...”

But before he had a chance to finish this sentence, Louis slid in a third finger. He had to push harder to get this one in, but he did eventually, causing Harry to gasp and clench and try to adjust around him.

“Does it hurt?” Louis asked, gently stroking Harry’s cheek with his free hand.

“N-no,” Harry shook his head. “No, it’s nice. Just... haven’t done this in a while, is all.”

Louis kept fingering him for a while like that, until Harry whined desperately.

“Please, Louis I want your cock. I need you _so_ much!”

“Alright, baby.” Louis agreed. 

He removed his fingers, put on the condom and lined himself up with Harry’s hole. Then he pushed in slowly. Harry moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. Louis tried to go as slowly as he reasonably could, until he was fully buried inside Harry.

“You okay, love?” He asked, as he was almost fully in.

“Yeah,” Harry said, with a bit of whine at the end. “Can you please move?”

“Alright,” Louis bit his lip, nodding. He started going slowly in and out, until Harry settled into it, and gasped again.

“Good?” Louis asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said. “Green. Super fucking green! Just fuck me, please. And bite me. One last time, _please._ ”

Harry sounded so needy, Louis couldn’t help himself. He bared his fangs and lunged for Harry’s neck, biting him, but trying not to suck too hard. His hips moved at the same time, until Harry moaned. It seemed Louis had just hit his prostate.

He licked at Harry’s neck trying sate himself only on the blood trickling down on its own, while thrusting inside of him. Harry gasped, then started moaning, as another orgasm build up.

“Uh. Oh yeah. Oh, _god!_ I’m so close, Louis, so close!” His cock was pressed between them and it only took a few thrusts, until Harry came again, completely spent.

“Use me.” Harry whispered. “Come inside me.”

Louis kissed Harry’s neck in agreement and kept thrusting against Harry’s prostate, until the pressure let up and he felt himself shooting into the condom and moaning Harry’s name.

Louis lay on top of Harry for a few seconds, as he was softening up just listening to Harry’s heartbeat, and his breaths getting progressively steadier. Finally, he had to pull out and throw the condom.

Then he punctured his thumb and rubbed the blood along the small wounds on Harry’s neck and his inner thigh.

Harry just laughed silently, covering his face.

“Is something wrong?” Louis asked, pulling Harry’s hands away from his face so he could see him.

Harry grinned. “I kissed a vampire and I liked-ed it.” He sang.

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle. “I might’ve drank a bit too much from you, after all.”

“Nah, my jokes are always this stupid,” Harry laughed. “You should ask Niall, he has to listen to them all the time.”

“Who’s Niall?” Louis frowned.

“He’s just my best mate, relax.” Harry laughed. He tried to get up, but the room span and he fell back on the bed. “Ow,” he said. “Woozy.”

“Do you need any help?” Louis asked, gently. Harry nodded, a little embarrassed.

Louis sped up until he was standing at Harry’s side of the bed, and helped steady him. “You okay?” he asked, when Harry was on his feet.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I’ll manage. So where’s your bathroom?”

“First door on the left.” Louis explained. “Will you be okay on your own?”

Harry nodded and headed towards it. He had to go slowly, but otherwise he was steady enough on his feet.

***

When he returned from the bathroom, Louis was already lying on the left side of the bed, watching Harry.

“Do vampires pee?” Harry asked, claiming up on his own side.

“I think I’ll keep the mystery alive for now, love.” Louis smiled, with what seemed to be affection.

Harry laughed. “So, uhm… that was nice.”

“It was.” Louis nodded.

“What now?”

“Now we spoon and sleep. In the morning you can leave,” he said, carefully studying Harry’s face. “Unless you need something else, I mean? This was intense, I get if you’re still reeling.”

“No, I am… I’m okay, I think. I would like to spoon. But… I meant, is this really it? We sleep, then we say goodbye and we never see each other again? It was the best sex of my life and I supposed to just let you go?”

“I think you’re missing the point of a one night stand, again.” Louis smirked.

“No, c’mon, don’t joke. I mean it, why can’t we see each other again?”

“I think you know why,” Louis said, not unkindly. “You’re human, I’m not. A relationship with me... it’s not what you really want. I’m only ‘alive’ after sundown and what kind of a life is that?”

“We live in England. The sun sets pretty early.” Harry pointed out. 

Louis gave him a rueful smile. “Perhaps we could date for a while,” he nodded. “And maybe it’ll even work out. Then what? You said it yourself, you don’t want to be a vampire. And I would never turn you against your will, but then... how long until looks start to matter? Ten, twenty, even thirty more years? And then you’ll be an old man without the family you probably want, but you’ll still stay because you see no other option, even though a part of you will resent me. Then eventually you’ll die, and I’ll just be lonely again. It’ll be unfair to both of us.”

“Wow, you’ve mapped it all in your head, haven’t you?” Harry laughed, though it sounded a little forced. “Look, all I meant was that I didn’t want to be a vampire _tonight_. I could change my mind later.”

“You could,” Louis agreed. “But you probably shouldn’t. I don’t imagine it’s the life you want, not in the long term.”

“Okay, alright.” Harry waved his hand. “Can we just put a pause on the conversations about a hypothetical future, that’s too far ahead for me to even imagine and just... take a deep breath?” He said and took one demonstrative breath. Louis watched him with an amused smile. Harry raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

“I don’t breathe.” He said finally, still amused. “I mean, I breathe when I want to talk, but I don’t _need_ to.”

“Right,” Harry nodded. “Fine, then don’t breathe. But don’t give me that crap about the future either!”

“It’s not crap, Harry, I...”

“It is, because you don’t know what’s going to happen!” Harry implored, placing his hand over Louis’. “Okay? And I don’t either. So would you just... shut up and take me on a date? It all might just work out, you never know.”

“It all just might. And what about children? I assume you _do_ want them?”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Harry rolled his eyes, poking Louis’ side.    
“Look, I’m twenty years old. I want kids, but... not _tomorrow_. Just take me to dinner, okay? It’s _one_ dinner. Everything else will come into place eventually.”

“Fine,” Louis said exaggeratedly. “You wore me down. _Dumbass!_ ” he lay back down closing his eyes, but he had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling too wide.

“‘ _You wore me down.’_ My favorite four words in the English language.” Harry laughed.

A stupid grin spread on Louis’ face. _It all might just work out._ “Shut up, and come back here, so I can spoon you!”

“How do you know I want to be the little spoon? Maybe I want to be the big spoon! I _am_ taller than you,” Harry said, exaggerating how offended he was.

“Do you want to be the big spoon?” Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

“No,” Harry shook his hand. “I love being the little spoon. It makes me feel safe and protected.”

Louis laughed, and let Harry snuggle back against him. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle and buried his nose against Harry’s shoulder, falling asleep to smell of youth, and life, and the hope of a less lonely future.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I did a lot of research on whether or not vampires cum blood/lubricate with blood, because they cry blood in the True Blood universe, and in the end I decided I didn't like what I found and it was best not to address it, lmao.
> 
> I'm really interested in the concept of consensual mind-control, and I think it would be interesting to see it pushed further than I did here, but I don't really want to continue this fic. I like it as is, and i think if I continue, it will become too angsty and dramatic in a way that would be a little over the top.
> 
> I'll definitely be writing a long fic though. Check out my social media for info on that or my original writing!
> 
> I wouldn't be able to do without my amazing beta Fox (foxstens), My brit-pick Alex doncasterprince) and my kink-pick/second beta Phoenix (horsegirlharry). I'm kinky myself but inexperienced, so it never hurts to get a second set of eyes.
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Twitter - [here](https://twitter.com/letmebequeer)  
> My 1D blog: [how-you-tasted](http://how-you-tasted.tumblr.com/)  
> My general content/positivity/memes blog: [thatqueereuropean](https://thatqueereuropean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
